danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons. I fixed the bendy bit on axe. (unless that was intended) I also tweaked battleake. I also added an idea for the 2nd class of saws, chainsaw, but you would have to change the name of the chainsaw weapon. ZoshiX 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ok. It was intended, but I'm not sure... I'm not sure what level these will be, mainly cause I'm pretty confused right now... can you clearify things up by doing a weapon grid (like you used with all future weapons)? Check out my Lumberjack sub-page. HankGuideDude 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, Ive seen it, heres the chart you asked for. Sorry about the miscoloration on "Thunder Buzzsaw 3" ZoshiX 22:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, Nice! HankGuideDude 22:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've drawn some LV 7-8 Axes. Do you want me to upload the new weapon grid and give some comments? I also fixed the Thunder Buzzsaw 3. Ivan247 15:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I just completed fixing and adding some spaces, so please wait a little while I update the new image above.... HankGuideDude 15:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded. Personally I think that the LV 7-8 Axes looks a bit ugly, but that's my only idea that pops from my mind. The LV 7-8 Saws are copied and recoloured from your Mars Art. Ivan247 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, well done giving a bit of info to the Lumberjack Pie (sounds wierd, don't you think?) : BTW, these little colored squares on the saws... I originally put them for decoration, but I think they'll have some fuel purpose.. but I'm not sure.. HankGuideDude 16:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the red & green dots on the LV 7-8 Saws are the switches of the saw. Ivan247 16:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that black thing is supposed to be the needle. But thanks for stating that otherwise. XD HankGuideDude 16:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) These Could be the Names. (But I must mention Chainsaw 1 would have to be renamed. Axes: 1-2 Axe, 3-4 Battleaxe, 5-6 War Axe, 7-8 Spikeaxe, 9-S Celestial Axe Saws: 1-2 Saw, 3-4 Buzzsaw, 5-6 Chainsaw, 7-8 Laser Saw P.S. The 7-8 saws look really cool, actually ZoshiX 21:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : 7-8 axes would be Spikeaxe/Polearm... probably, so 3-4... waraxe?? HankGuideDude 21:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Idk, but its before battleaxe... I added 9-S axes if thats ok. ZoshiX 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok? OK?!?! It's AWESOME! The glow really gives a great look being "The final set" of the axes! Good job, yet again! HankGuideDude 22:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If the glow is used by LV 9-S Axes, I think that The Laser Saws should be LV 9-S too. And then I found one of the abandoned Saw pic is quite suitable for LV 7-8 (the LV 5 Thunder Saw in one of the older revisions of the Mars Art). I may upload that later. Ivan247 05:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Fixed... -_- exept the 7's... ugh ZoshiX 00:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe I'll fix it later, I don't know.. HankGuideDude 04:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Awww...you deleted them. ZoshiX 17:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't delete anything... did I? HankGuideDude 17:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I put the 7-8 axes in and moved the other ones to 9-S, but when I look at it its the same as before I updated it. Somebody must have reverted it. ZoshiX 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Actually I had an idea for a new class of weapons: The two handed saw. Here is the image ThechosenOne 12:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, alright.. HankGuideDude 13:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I present to you... The level 9-S Lumberjack saws... The Powerslice!! Eh... I still need your help on the damage, fuel and other attributes of this weapon, so please reply soon! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« : Looks terrific! Such stats? Uhm... it looks kind of complicated... AT is changed, obviously, but not Fuel... HankGuideDude 13:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Nah, its not that complicated. Just look and you'll figure it out. I just need the AGI, Fuel and AT of the weapon. Itsn actually just a circular saw. I wanted something fresh and new from the boring old single bladed saws. I gotta go now- get back to you in a few days! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« ::: Since it's supposed to be 9-S, AT = 50~100? AGI is generally slower than the bladed saws. Fuel Capacity? It's probably around +10% than paralleled bladed saws (Like Motor Saw has 500 fuel, Motor Circle Saw has 550). HankGuideDude 14:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: WTF? I already made 7-8 Saws! The Laser ones got moved to 9-S. Maybe the image is messed up... again... ZoshiX 21:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Actually though, they would make good 7-8 Saws. Just get rid of the ones I made. ZoshiX 21:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Replace the old 7-8 saws with the powerslice that NNW made? On an unrelated note, does this mean I should continue the weapon info back at the lumberjack page? Speaking of that, maybe I should move this entire coversation to the Lumberjack talk page, since Ludicrine made an exclamation there.. HankGuideDude 21:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas!!! Can you make this heads and species: Heads: *Ovalhead *Dool *Wood *Octopus Species: *Fish Bone *Devil *Lobster *Apollo The poisoner 17:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, but some corrections: *Whats a dool? *Whadaya mean by wood? *Octopus?? How about Octagon? : HankGuideDude 17:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Is not an error, the octopus.And also:Wood head are a square with line in it and eyes. Fish bone... for my, a fish bone is that: : Ah, ok. But what about Dool? What does it mean? HankGuideDude 22:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Volcano landscape' I can have 2 other landscape for volcano. Stage 4:full lava Stage 5:full tunnel, and a little bit of lava _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 21:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : FULL LAVA?! I hope there's a compo item for that, or else these stickmen we know are TOAST! HankGuideDude 22:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, really, they will get cooked. There should be an compo item that makes you swim in lava (like the acid armor). Im thinking of Lava Armor. : : P.S: what effect does when characters touch lava?: they die instantly, or they get damaged rapidly by 1 when swimming in lava? Samuel17 01:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I said that on Poisonshot's sub-user page "Volcano". Anyway, I think it deals 10-15 Fire damage, and Ice/Freeze attacks disappear when it enters the lava. HankGuideDude 13:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Peace! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Pascal gave some form of crediting and we are at agreements. Anyways, I'll upload the scorpion as a pet. LD 00:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, what a relief.. HankGuideDude 04:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie He He That person is probably Poisonshot or Pascal's other account. He works at the French wiki and is trying to ruin my pages. He also seems to use the same translator. LD 01:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That dint me, and pascal5333.The poisoner 01:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I promise that not me.The poisoner 01:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if it isn't Poisonshot, nor Pascal5333, then it's a mystery of some sort... HankGuideDude 04:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also found a user called Bla bla blo (or similar). All his edits are probably helping Poisonshot. WTH? Ivan247 06:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bla bla blo is my account..._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 11:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : This whole "Mystery" thing is really going out of hand! Something tells me the war is not over yet... HankGuideDude 13:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Why am I frequently finishing conversation with 3 dots?! I'll never know... Party!!!!! I can use your Forelly image in 1 or 2 image for my big Party?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ask Ludicrine first, if yes, then make sure to credit: *Poisonshot (for creating it) *Ludicrine (for a little correcting it) : HankGuideDude 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Help! Can you help me make an image for gauntlet and katar? For the boxer. That would be great, thanks. ZoshiX 18:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try it ASAP. HankGuideDude 18:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : And it's ready!!! and : I know they both kinda look scrappy, but they're not that bad... *sweat of tiredness* HankGuideDude 19:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me also need help, for urchin image, my boxer prediction.The poisoner 19:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: What are you talking about? What Urchin? HankGuideDude 19:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: A urchin was a underwater plant.The poisoner 19:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: So.. what about it? Where is it located (in terms of series)? HankGuideDude 19:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank You. ZoshiX 19:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem. HankGuideDude 19:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: The urchin are located in sea, it have spikes.Also:He generaly black.The poisoner 19:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: And how it attacks (i.e. attack when provoked, attack without range of sight...)? HankGuideDude 19:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: That are a WEAPON, not a species.The poisoner 20:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: A weapon?! I don't think I've seen anyone attacking with an urchin before.... HankGuideDude 21:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Is a searer(new class) weapon.The poisoner 21:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Ahh, I got it. Did you add this class to Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes? If not, do it now. Also, can you please specify STR, DEX, MAG, LP added for this class? Oh, and Searer isn't a real word, please use "Diver". HankGuideDude 21:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Is a created word.The poisoner 22:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Also, he dont a diver.He look like a boxer.Also:A diver have a snorkel and green color.This class are a searer(created word), not a diver, it dint have green.The poisoner 22:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Ah, alright.. but still, add this to the class idea page. HankGuideDude 22:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I add it.On your next Mars, Moon or Huge Field, please use it.I created weapons name for each.0-2:Urchin, 3-4:Clamp, 5-6:Jellyfish, 7-8:Shark Fin and 9-S:Shark teeth. ::::::: You can create image?The poisoner 23:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Ok. I'll keep that in mind for future projects. HankGuideDude 14:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC)